<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom Of A Bird 《Attack On Titan》 by Long_Blonde_Supremacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811981">Freedom Of A Bird 《Attack On Titan》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Blonde_Supremacy/pseuds/Long_Blonde_Supremacy'>Long_Blonde_Supremacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Armin Arlert Finds the Ocean, Asexual Relationship, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character(s), Protective Armin Arlert, Sassy Armin Arlert, Some Humor, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, War, What Was I Thinking?, Wingman Connie Springer, Wingman Eren Yeager, Wingman Sasha Blouse, but at what cost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Blonde_Supremacy/pseuds/Long_Blonde_Supremacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>People with nothing to lose have nothing to live for.</p><p>But people with one thing to lose...</p><p>Have their world to protect.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>In this world of limited skies, the idea of true freedom seemed so ludicrous. After all, staying is willingful ignorance and captivity was easier, and safer. </p><p>Those who wanted more were ostracized. Mocked and laughed at for wanting more for themselves, and for humanity. Those who acted on it, though. They were true heroes. </p><p>Though heroes aren't just people in capes of winged freedom. They have their own stories. Twisted stories, that could very well change the perception of our world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Undisclosed Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twisting Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) There will be NO manga spoilers in the comments. Anyone who spoils anything will have their comment deleted and you will be blocked. Please also refrain from spoiling season 3. You will not be blocked, but your comment will be deleted.</p><p>2) This story is canon-compliant, but will become canon-divergent later on.</p><p>3) There are multiple OCs in this story. These are all my original characters, so please do not steal or use them in other media without my permission. In addition, none of these characters were designed to look or act like any existing character, real nor fictional. Any resemblance between my OCs and someone else are purely coincidental.</p><p>4) This story is not an AU. It takes place in the canon universe of Shingeki No Kyojin. Any triggering topics present in the show may also be present in this fanfiction. This includes, but is not limited to: death, gore, profanity, and mentions of suicide. If these topics make you uncomfortable, please do not read this fanfiction.</p><p>5) I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, its characters, nor its plot. The rights to those go to Hajime Isayama and WIT Studios. I do, however, own my characters, and my plot. Please do not copy or steal them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still dream about you. About how you used to braid my hair.</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>'If it's human nature to fear what we don't know, why are the fearless perceived as stupid? Does that not mean they know everything?' A quote from a book the girl had read, once. The smell of primeval paper was still as fresh in her mind as the words on it. </p><p> </p><p>That was a long time ago, though. Now, the feeling of wood under her arms and the gentle shining of the sun as it began to hide behind the fields were crowding her sensors. A gentle evening wind blew, a carriage carrying away dull-eyed teens. The mess hall porch was where she-- and a few others stood. “Where is that carriage taking those cadets?” A teal-eyed boy, Eren Jaeger, asked.</p><p> </p><p>“To the fields. Those are dropouts,” Armin Arlert-- a slim, blonde boy-- explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Dropouts? But it’s only the first day!” The carriage continued to pull farther down the hill. This was just after orientation, the ringing ears not completely recovered from the shouting of their instructor.</p><p>“That’s how it is,” Another blonde named Thoman Wagner said. “If you can’t handle the work, you oughta go home.” He shrugged, Eren gritting his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight!”</p><p>“Actually, where are you from, Eren?” A freckled boy, Marco Bodt, asked. Eren placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Same place as Armin, Shiganshina,” he said, rather proudly. The few around him gaped, a boy with a buzz-cut speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>"That means you were there, right? On that day?"</p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded. "Yeah." Just as he confirmed, the crowd carried him into the mess hall, leaving only the girl outside. It was quiescent. The golden sky, the crickets and the swaying wheat plants created a picturesque image.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we're hearing about the attack on Shiganshina! From a person who was really there!" The black haired girl, Mina Carolina, said. "Don't you wanna hear, Elaine?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiganshina… attack? What is that?</p><p> </p><p>The girl sighed, her hazel eyes going from the field crops to the door that Mina stood by. Silence covered the girls, the coating of peace didn't go disturbed by the rattling of the floor boards as she, Elaine, walked. Mina held the door open. Together, they entered the mess hall.</p><p> </p><p>The room was quieter than Elaine expected. A monolithic crowd had gathered around Eren and Armin, questions shooting out. Mina rushed to the front, propelling her way through. Elaine claimed a seat not far away. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you see it?" Connie asked, leaning down in front of the table. "The Colossal Titan, i mean."</p><p> </p><p>The air grew tense as whatever superfluous chatter was left faded out. "Yeah, I saw it," was Eren's reply.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard it stepped over the wall entirely!"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard that too!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it wasn't that big…" Eren corrected. "Only it's head stuck over-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh phooey. The guy saw some titans, big deal!" A girl said from the other side of the cafeteria. The boy next to her instantaneously grabbed her arm, prodding her to be quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eren asked, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't get why everyone's so excited. We're destined to see some sooner or later." The girl crossed her arms. "Are ya going to interrogate everyone who encounters a titan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well that doesn't matter! I'm going to kill every one of them!"</p><p> </p><p>"How ambitious…" another voice, this one right across from Eren. "You've seen what the titans are capable of, and you still want to fight them?" The boy had two-tone hair and a long face.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine watched as the cadets bickered and jostled with each other. The energy was excessive, in her opinion. She stood, leaving her plate, and walked back outside. She didn’t realize how late it must’ve gotten. When she came back out, the sun had hidden and the moon shone.</p><p>Elaine’s assuage footsteps made the wooden floorboards creak as she walked down the stairs. The dirt path stretched out in different ways-- to the barracks, the training field, and the exit. Elaine heard the door open and close behind her, the thunderous voices of the mess hall leaking outside for only a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, what was the point of all that?” A boy asked, two sets of footsteps clanging against the wooden steps. Elaine turned around to be faced with the girl from earlier, followed by a boy with darker skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just saying what I thought,” the girl shrugged, crossing her arms. She began to walk towards the barracks.</p><p> </p><p>“But you came off as rude. Don’t you want to make a good impression?” The boy asked as he followed. The girl didn’t respond. “Isla, come on…”</p><p> </p><p>The girl, Isla, stopped walking. She turned to face Elaine, her short brown hair flying wildly as she spun. “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- don’t go dragging in other people!” The boy scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she doesn’t mind. So what do you think, whatever your name is…”</p><p> </p><p>“Isla! You’re being rude!”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine only watched as they fought- or rather, as Isla ignored her companion’s endless chiding. Elaine pivoted-- her profile facing the duo as she stared forward. The wheat field looked like a group of shadowed silhouettes.</p><p>“Hey, answer me already!” Isla exclaimed. “You can talk, can’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isla!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of still silence, Isla smiled, turning around and walking back towards the barracks. “Angus, c’mon.” The dark skinned boy groaned, following after the brown-haired girl. It wasn’t long before the door opened and closed again-- this time, Eren exited. He was followed by a beautiful girl with long black hair. As they walked, Elaine heard something of cutting hair.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the two-toned boy emerged from the mess hall, watching as Eren and the girl walked away-- his long face getting even longer. Connie walked past the boy, and he wiped his hand on Connie’s shirt. “Oi, Jean! What the hell? What did you wipe on me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, just my trust…” Jean said, melodramatically. </p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>Eren had flipped himself over.</p><p> </p><p>It was the next morning, and each cadet was taking an altitude test. The black haired girl from before-- Mikasa Ackerman-- was a pure natural. Eren, on the other hand, was a disaster. The instructor unhooked him, and he asked for another shot. </p><p> </p><p>To which he failed, again.</p><p> </p><p>On another station, Elaine was called up. After being strapped up, she felt her feet leave the ground. She wobbled for a second, not exactly used to not having the stability of the earth underneath her soles. Once she was able to adjust, though, she was rather well-situated.</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>Dinner time came again, the communal of cadets walking towards the mess hall in crowded bunches. Near the back of the group stood Armin, Eren, and Mikasa, talking amongst themselves like everyone else. In the corner of his eye, Armin could barely make out the girl who lingered a few steps behind everyone. Her eyes were locked onto the wheat plants, her mouth hanging slightly open. He almost fell back to talk to her-- despite the fact that, in his previous observations, she never responded verbally. Before he could, though, Mina was by Elaine’s side, chatting away without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Elaine~” Mina sang. “How come you never interact with anyone?” Elaine shrugged, finally moving her eyes from the fields to the girl talking to her. “Oh, you’re probably just shy…” Elaine didn’t respond this time. “Well then, by the end of this week, I’ll make sure you’re comfortable enough to talk,” Mina decided. “That’s my goal.”</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>When the cadets reached the mess hall, Mina dragged Elaine to a table, sitting her down before taking the seat across. Beside Mina was Thomas, and beside him was Nile. “Oh yeah! Did you know that Nile and I are both from Karanese?” Mina said, taking a sip of her soup.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I’m from Trost- same place as Jean,” Thomas responded. “Elaine, where are you from?” Elaine didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Elaine…” Mina chimed. “You there?”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine nodded, taking a bite of her bread. Mina narrowed her eyes.  “Hey, how long is your hair?” She asks. Elaine tilts her head, her free hand touching the side of her head, which was covered by light brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s hair fell down to her chest- it was left out, so that wasn’t hard to figure out. Elaine’s was in a bun, braided and wrapped around the back of her head. Elaine shrugged. She didn’t recall ever cutting it, so it must’ve been lengthy by now. </p><p>“Okay then, uh…” Mina sighed. “What would you like to talk about?” Elaine thought for a second. </p><p> </p><p>She must be getting annoyed with me… I’m not being rude, am I? Is this some sort of etiquette thing? </p><p> </p><p>Elaine sighed, Mina’s forbearing eyes boring into her soul from the top of her head. What would she like to talk about? She’d favour not to talk at all-- Mina’s presence was comforting, but she was gregarious and sociable.  "Is there something in specific?" Mina pressed, placing a docile hand on Elaine's shoulder. "You know, something that's stopping you?"</p><p> </p><p>Elaine dropped her hands onto the table, one tapping a rhythm into the flesh of her arm. There was none, to be honest. She was perfectly content with speaking. She just didn’t have anything to say. She was raised like that-- if what you’re going to say doesn’t matter, don’t say it. It was a strict rule, but all who lived by it learned to shut up and listen. It wasn’t all bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, uh… I can tell you about me then!” Mina decided. “That way you’re more comfortable with me.” Elaine shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>I guess it isn’t a bad idea…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay-- so you know I’m from Karanese… I’m an only child, for one! And uh… I don’t know,” Mina said. “I’m not good with talking about myself…”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine peered at Mina- she was struggling, and it was painful to watch. “Ya know-- uh… Thomas! Do you wanna go?”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks.”</p><p>“For real? Come on, Thomas…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes. “Forget Thomas,” she said. “He isn’t relevant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>Elaine would’ve laughed at their interactions-- it was mirthful, considering how lofty the tension always seemed. Mina crossed her arms, turning away from Thomas. “Whatever. It’s not like I needed your help!” </p><p> </p><p>“Good, cause I’m not helping.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Someone new said, causing everyone to look towards the voice. There stood Marco and, behind him, Armin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, we were just telling each other about ourselves,” Mina said, sitting down next to Elaine. “Ya know, just getting to know each other. Wanna join us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling anyone anything,” Thomas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, butthead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, so mature and original.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind joining,” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“I would, but Eren got hurt earlier and I’m going to help Mikasa take care of him,” Armin said, gesturing towards the corner, where Eren and Mikasa sat. Eren had bandages wrapped around his head and-- now that she was paying attention-- people were talking all about him and his failure.</p><p> </p><p>There was also steam coming out of the top of his head, which was strange.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that’s fine. Have fun,” Mina said as Armin sprinted over to Eren. “So, Marco. Where are you from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m from Jinae. It’s a town in the south.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s cool. Any siblings?” Mina quizzed. The back and forth went on for a while, until the bell rang, signalling the end of dinner.</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>On the next day, everyone congregated around a single swing, observing as Eren was given another shot at the altitude test. As he was risen, he held out for a solid few seconds, before collapsing once again. Shadis glowered-- examining Eren in his upside-down position. He then told Thomas to switch.</p><p> </p><p>When they did, Eren was able to function impeccably. </p><p> </p><p>Subsequently, each trainee was appointed a partner to practice hand-to-hand combat. Elaine glanced at her temporary foeman-- the small blonde that was Armin Arlert.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine wasn’t an extraordinarily good fighter-- when it came to humans, she wasn’t any sort of special. Nevertheless, even she didn’t want to fight the boy. Surely, he was smart and strategic, but she doubted that he would have the physical attributes to execute whatever plan he came up with.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go easy on me!” Armin exclaimed, toughening the grip his hand had around the knife.</p><p> </p><p>Elaine nodded, speeding towards Armin, who barely had time to react before she was behind him-- twisting his arm backwards. Armin shrieked at the sudden movement. Before he had a chance to retaliate, Elaine pried the wooden knife from his hands, pushing him forwards-- releasing him. </p><p> </p><p>Armin stumbled forward, rubbing his arm. “Woah, that was pretty good,” he said, turning around. “I didn’t know you were so fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The air around them went dead soundless after a petite voice spoke. Elaine was a reticent person-- everyone knew that by now. And with all the time she had spent with Mina, it never crossed Armin’s mind that she would first speak to him. Although, surely it wasn’t as much a big deal as he was making it out to be. “Why are you apologizing?” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t twist your arm, did I?” Elaine asked, gesturing to the arm in his hand with the knife in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, really. It’s your turn with the knife, right?”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>Elaine had never seen anyone get taken down so quickly. </p><p> </p><p>She was sitting with Mina once again-- Armin was across from them this time, next to Thomas. “I mean, I wish it could’ve been me you spoke to, but hey! Progress!” Mina cheered, taking a sip of whatever was in her beer mug. </p><p> </p><p>A few tables away, Jean was boasting about something. What he was talking about, Elaine didn’t know. Whatever it was, Eren didn’t like it, and abruptly, they were fighting. Or, more accurately, Eren flipped Jean over. Nobody else had seen such a move, it was unexpected to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>That was when Commander Shadis, a scary old man, opened the door. The mess hall silenced, the air restive and so tense that you could slice it with a sword. “I heard a commotion in here. Anyone care to explain what it was?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the sound of Sasha farting,” Mikasa said, all of a sudden. The hall had to restrain from bursting into laughter, and Sasha gasped in discomfiture. Next to Elaine, Mina was shaking-- an attempt to not react to the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve known it was you,” Shadis said, making Sasha gasp again. “Try to restrain yourself.” With that, Shadis closed the door and left.</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Face Of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why girls don't walk alone at night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I still dream about you. About how you used to defend me.</em>
</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Sasha, you look so dead,” Connie teased.</p><p>The empty plains of sand stretched on as far as the eye could see. Never had they seen such a deserted plain. Beads of sweat lay on even the most resilient of riders. Nine cadets awheel on nine horses. The fulgent sunlight, and the dawdling pace of the horses, tired most of the trainees. “Why can’t we go faster~” Sasha grumbled. “If we get to the forest sooner, we won’t be as bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, we’ll still have to wait for the other group,” Mina said.</p><p>“Yeah, but we can play games!”</p><p>“Games? That’s so childish,” Jean remarked. “Then again, it fits you.”</p><p>“It’s not childish!”</p><p>“Most definitely is.”</p><p>“Mina, playing games isn’t childish, right?”</p><p>Mina laughed. “I don’t think so. It’s nice to relax, when you can.”</p><p>“See, Mina says it isn’t!”</p><p>"Marco-"</p><p>"I'm not getting involved in this. Besides, we have to go slow-- it's the point of the exercise," Marco said.</p><p>Armin glanced backwards, towards those who weren't saying much. "Christa, Elaine, how are you two holding up?"</p><p>Christa smiled, fingers brushing through her hair. "I'm okay! You guys are still so lively, it's entertaining," she says. She then rotates, looking towards Elaine, behind her.</p><p>Elaine was writing in a notebook, not holding onto the reigns of her horse. "Elaine?" Mina called. "Whatcha doin?"</p><p>Elaine looked up, finally noticing the muteness and the eyes on her. "...what?"</p><p>"What's in that notebook?" Connie asked.</p><p>"...notes..."</p><p>"That lizard is taking the same route as us," Jean said, pointing to a disproportionately large lizard. "How annoying."</p><p>"Those taste really good, when they're cooked!" Sasha said.</p><p>"You can cook?"</p><p>"Of course I can, piece of cake!"</p><p>“Well then, I’m going after that lizard!”</p><p>Jean kicked the side of his horse, speeding after the lizard. “Jean, wait-” Marco called.</p><p>“I’m going ahead too, then,” Eren said, riding after Jean. Jean unsheathed his blades, thrusting one towards the lizard-- intending to kill. His blade was blocked by Eren, who shoved it away. The lizard scrambled off.</p><p>“Come on guys! We need to get going, or else we’ll need to report this delay!” Marco said. “Armin, please don’t mark this down yet!”</p><p>“Put down this: Jean tries to hunt food, but is interrupted by Eren Jaeger,” Jean said, harried. Eren begins his retort, but is halted by a loud “IT’S DELICIOUS” from Sasha. Everyone quiets down and they all start trotting again.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>The first group arrives to the forest, setting up a camp and tying up their horses and splitting up. As night begins to fall, campfires are lit and food is cooked.</p><p>“So this is what squad supplies taste like,” Jean complained.</p><p>“If we would’ve caught that lizard…” Sasha said.</p><p>“I’ve heard enough about lizards.”</p><p>“Weren’t you trying to hunt one just now?” Eren said, his back against Jean’s.</p><p>There was a silence, before Jean spoke. “Well, we are supposed to hunt titans, right?”</p><p>Eren stood abruptly, turning around to stare Jean down. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” He yelled, his eyes seeming to grow larger as he stared. “Why did you even join the training corps?!”</p><p>Jean stood in return, pivoting to glare back at Eren. “To live something better than a humble life, at least.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Eren began to yell. “Some things can be tolerated, others can’t!”</p><p>Armin probably would’ve written this down, if Marco hadn’t stopped him.</p><p>“What, you think that when a real titan shows up, everything we’re training for will pay off?”</p><p>Eren lunges at Jean, grabbing him by the collar. “Guys, calm down!” Christa said.</p><p>“Come on, why don’t we all just sit back down and eat?” Sasha said.</p><p>Elaine watched as the chaos unfolded. She still held her notebook, although now it was closed. “Do all of these people lack discipline, or is it just them?”</p><p>“Just them… I hope,” Mina giggled.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>The night was no longer as young as before-- the skies glistened against the clear waters. The pond in front of her was only about three or four feet deep. It was slumbrous. Elaine’s hair was out of it’s bun, a single braid trailing down her back. She pushed her hair around to the front. Running her fingers up and down it once or twice, she sighed.</p><p>
  <em> The sky was the only part of the outside world she could see. The rain was heavy, but she didn’t want to go inside just yet. “Elaine, grab your sister and come inside!” An older man said. The girl looked up as she was referred to, as another girl-- only a few years older than her-- came up to her. “Let’s go,” the girl said, a voice as pacifying as a lullaby. The smaller girl groaned, latching onto her sister’s leg. She giggled as she was dragged against the mucky dirt. Her eyes closed as she got closer to her house. Then she was inside, her vision of the sky-- her only freedom-- seeping away from her. </em>
</p><p>Elaine dragged herself out of her memories. It was tenebrous out, and by now everyone else should be asleep. Even Christa, whom she saw leaving the camp a little earlier, would’ve been back by now. Elaine stood up, wrapping her braided hair back into it’s bun. She took a step towards the camp, before she heard the cock of a gun. Turning around, she barely was able to dodge a bullet flying right to her face.</p><p>Upon instinct, she ran towards a man holding the gun. He was caught off-guard at the sudden advance, fumbling to reload his gun to shoot again. Elaine grabbed the gun by the barrel, pushing it upwards as he shot again. The bullet shot into the sky, so she wrestled the gun from the man, throwing it a few feet away. The man took a step back. Elaine grabbed his collar, smashing her forehead against him. He groaned, and she dragged him towards the pond. Pushing him into the water, she put her hand on his chest to keep him there. “Are you working alone?” Elaine asks him. The man didn’t answer, so she dunked him into the water. He began squirming, so she brought him back out. “Are you working alone?”</p><p>“N-no!”</p><p>“How many are there?”</p><p>“A few! Maybe… five? Six?”</p><p>“What are you here for?”</p><p>“To- to take your gear… We’re going to sell it.”</p><p>“And where are the others?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I swear on my life, I don’t!” Elaine dragged the man out of the water, dropping him. She ran towards the camp. This would be something she should alert the others about.</p><p>If she wasn’t already too late, of course.</p><p>As Elaine approached the trainee’s camp, she could make out the silhouette of different people, some holding guns and pointing it at those who didn’t.</p><p>
  <em> Damnit, I’m too late. </em>
</p><p>Elaine began to pick up the pace, slamming right into one of the thieves. They wore the same attire as the man who confronted her.</p><p>
  <em> So he wasn’t lying. </em>
</p><p>Elaine struggled to pin down the thief she had attacked-- this one was stronger than the one before. A yard away, Eren grabbed the gun pointed in his face by the muzzle, standing up to wrestle it from the man in front of him. “Come on guys, move!” He yelled.</p><p>For a second, nobody moved. Then Jean gathered up the courage to take two steps before a bullet grazed his cheek. He stopped. The man below Elaine kicked her off, and the other thief shoved Eren away, pointing his gun at the boy.</p><p>Two carriages rolled up, and the thieves loaded the ODM gear, along with a tied up Christa, onto the carriages. They rolled away, taking the supplies and their classmate with them. “We won’t kill you here,” the ‘leader’ said. “But come after us, and we might.”</p><p>As soon as the carriage was out of ear-shot, Eren turned to face the rest of the group. “If we all do this together, we can get them back!” He said. Nobody else seemed to agree.</p><p>“That’s your opinion,” Jean said. “I disagree.” All eyes turned to Jean, a look of disdain crossing his face. “In fact, your reckless behavior put everyone in danger.”</p><p>Eren clenched his fist, intent on speaking up for himself, but Jean wasn’t done. “And you,” he turned to Elaine, who didn’t bother looking back at him. “You could’ve gotten all of us hurt!” Elaine didn’t respond. “You need to start thinking about the consequences of your actions!” The atmosphere grew dense.</p><p>“If you don’t want to come, don’t,” Elaine said. “But don’t waste our time.” Jean’s eyes widened for a second. “While you guys are deciding who’s going and who isn’t, those guys are getting away. The time to act is now.”</p><p>That was the most she had spoken at once-- this was urgent, and it was clear that they had to do something. At least, it was clear to Elaine. When nobody seemed to move, she sighed. "Fine. Eren, let's go. Armin, you as well. You don't have a choice here."</p><p>“You can’t be serious!” Marco said. “It’s best we go and tell the Instructor.”</p><p>“And what if we don’t make it?” Eren said.<br/>
“Eren…”</p><p>Eren stormed off, followed swiftly by Elaine. They didn’t get far, as Eren was stopped by Jean. “Just how exactly do you plan on finding her?”</p><p>“Why is it your business?”</p><p>“Because I’m going with you!” Eren froze, his eyes widening as he glowered at Jean. “I’m not going down in this undignified manner...”</p><p>Eren glared at Jean, as everyone else joined them in front of the lake they stood at-- surely the one that Christa was sitting by earlier. Everyone had some sort of determined look on their face. “You guys…”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“In any case, how are we going to find them?” Connie asked.</p><p>“We might not make it, even if we split up,” Mina added.</p><p>“Well in that case,” Sasha said. “We’ll climb to a higher place! When you get lost in the mountains, climb up. When you’re lost in the woods, climb a high tree. My dad taught me that.”</p><p>“Huh… that’s smart, Sasha…” Elaine noted. And so they did.</p><p>After a while of climbing, they were able to see where the carriages were going. “Hey!” Jean called, pointing to something in the distance. Elaine rose from her crouched position next to Armin-- attempting to help him recover-- and walked towards the edge of the natural structure they were on. “Smoke,” she said, merely. “From a campfire, probably.”</p><p>Eren pulls out a spyglass, peering through it before handing it to Jean. “What do we do?” Jean said as he looked. “At this rate, we’ll be too late.”</p><p>“They’ve got rifles. We’ll get shot,” Marco said.</p><p>“I think I’ve got an idea,” Armin whispered.</p><p>Everyone slid down the risen platform and crowded around Armin, who held a map-- where he got it was beyond Elaine’s comprehension. “If they’re going to sell it, they’re probably going to go to a wide exit,” Armin said. “We’ll ambush them before they get there.”</p><p>“It’ll be hard, without horses,” Connie said.</p><p>“It’s possible,” Sasha disrupted . “If we leave the forest.”</p><p>The group slid down the mountain-like platform, towards the outskirts of the forest. They found the intersection, and left Mina, Connie, and Sasha in the trees around it. The rest continued onwards. When the carriages came around, Mina gave the signal, and Connie swung from one side of the route to the other, pulling down a tree as he went.</p><p>Farther down, Marco and Armin set up a bell with cans.</p><p>
  <em> “If it goes well? How will we know which one Christa and the gear are in?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If we hear a rattling sound, we can tell,” Marco said. “If it’s the first, I’ll pull once. If it’s the second, I’ll pull twice. If it’s both, I’ll pull three times.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the trees above the path Eren, Jean, and Elaine waited for Marco’s signal. They could hear the carriages coming, and Marco’s signal. The cans resounded three times, just as the first carriage went past. Elaine was the first to jump, Eren and Jean following. “You’re late!” Jean hollers back at Eren. The three ripped through the cover of the carriage, landing on the inside. </em>
</p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p>Jean grabbed a man who lunged at him, throwing him out of the cart. Elaine ran towards the driver, shoving him out of his seat. Eren took on a second guy, punching him across the face before kicking him out of the cart.</p><p>The man in the carriage ahead of them aimed his gun at the teens. When he pulled the trigger, a pothole redirected his gun towards the rope keeping Christa tied up. The bullet released her, and she fell in the ground.</p><p>The man reloaded his gun, aiming again. "This time, I won't miss!" Before he could shoot, though, Christa grabbed the gun. She pushed it down, and it shot the wheel of the carriage.</p><p>Eren, Jean, and Elaine were thrown to the side as the carriage did a U-turn, crashing.</p><p>"Are you both alright?" Jean asked.</p><p>"Yeah, somehow," Eren said.</p><p>"I'm alive, so…"</p><p>"You guys!" Marco called, running up to the deserted carriage.</p><p>"We're fine! And so is the gear!"</p><p>"But Christa is still…"</p><p>Marco rose, staring ahead-- no doubt where the last carriage went. "After them!"</p><p>Everyone strapped on their ODM gear, taking leverage of the trees that allowed for faster movement.</p><p>"Sasha… do you have a signal flair?" Armin asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I do."</p><p>"Can I borrow it?"</p><p>"Uh… sure."</p><p>"The other group?" Elaine said, from behind them.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Do you two just… read each other's minds or what?" Sasha grumbled.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>
  <em> This bitch… </em>
</p><p>Christa was still wrestling the man with the gun, even though her companions were nowhere in sight. The man chucked her off of him, aiming his gun as she dropped to the ground. "Wait! Don't kill her yet!" The driver said, turning around for only a second to give his orders. "She's our bounty."</p><p>"So that's how it is," the man with the gun said, sneering. "Thanks to your friends, we've lost our score. You'll have to take responsibility."</p><p>Before he could do anything to Christa, something knocked the gun out of the man's hand. Looking out of the carriage, they could make out the figures of Eren and Jean. The old man retrieved his gun and shot at Jean and Eren, but due to the speed they were moving at, he missed each time.</p><p>The twosome swung to the front of the carriage, cutting the reins from the horse. The horse ran away. The carriage flipped over, skidding across the ground and causing gravel to fly around.</p><p>Eren and Jean landed on a slight cliff, followed by Marco, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and Mina. They gathered at the edge of the cliff, only to be met with a sharp hook across Christa's neck and a gun acanthoide in their direction.</p><p>"Don't come any closer!" The man holding Christa shouted. "Throw away all your weapons!"</p><p>"Do as we say and give us the gear! Hurry up!" There was shambling in the trees behind them. Before anyone could react, Elaine hung upside down. She held her blade on the shoulder of the man with the gun.</p><p>"Elaine! What the hell are you doing?!" Jean yelled. Elaine kept her eyes trained on one small blonde in the middle of the crowd.</p><p>Armin's eyes eventually lit up, a smile creeping onto his face. Elaine zipped back up into the trees, just as Annie and Mikasa fell from the sky, slashing away their weapons and freeing Christa. They each held their blades up to their new hostages. "Wait! Don't kill him!" Christa shouted, halting what could have been a bloody murder.</p><p>"I see," was all Mikasa said. They each dropped their blades, the men falling on their knees. Elaine dropped from the trees, next to Annie. "Not bad."</p><p>"Mhm," Annie hummed. "You knew we were coming, didn't you?"</p><p>Elaine gestured to Armin, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>The ride back to the training grounds was almost silent. After the Military Police showed up and arrested the thieves, the cadets still had to finish their exercise. Nobody had the audacity to speak after what had happened today. It was eerie. Not even Connie nor Sasha uttered a word. Until Jean decided to give a lecture on responsibility.</p><p>"Do you understand what could've happened if Annie and Mikasa hadn't shown up?" He said, gaining no reply from the girl he spoke to. "Hey, I know you hear me, Elaine!"</p><p>"Jean, let it go. It all ended up fine, didn't it?" Armin said, tapping his fountain pen against the clipboard.</p><p>"I know it ended fine, but she still can't seem to realize that her actions have consequences!"</p><p>"We planned Annie and Mikasa's appearance. All I did was buy time," Elaine responded. That was the first time that she had directly responded to Jean.</p><p>"Yeah, in a way that could've gotten you, and more importantly, Christa hurt."</p><p>"Christa, are you hurt?"</p><p>"No…"</p><p>"Okay so," Elaine turned to Jean. "I don't see the problem. All's well that ends well."</p><p>"What? No, that's not-"</p><p>"Oh Jean. Poor, annoying, too serious Jean," Mina said, in between giggles. "Nobody died, so I'm sure we can agree that our mission was a success."</p><p>"If that's a success for you, then what the hell is a failure?!"</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was almost 3,000 words. Go me, I guess. This chapter was based off the third OVA. If you want to watch the original, it's on YouTube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Twisting Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reasons why Elaine is anti-social.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I still dream about you. About how you used to braid my hair.</em>
</p>
<p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
<p>'If it's human nature to fear what we don't know, why are the fearless perceived as stupid? Does that not mean they know everything?' A quote from a book the girl had read, once. The smell of primeval paper was still as fresh in her mind as the words on it.</p>
<p>That was a long time ago, though. Now, the feeling of wood under her arms and the gentle shining of the sun as it began to hide behind the fields were crowding her sensors. A gentle evening wind blew, a carriage carrying away dull-eyed teens. The mess hall porch was where she-- and a few others stood. “Where is that carriage taking those cadets?” A teal-eyed boy, Eren Jaeger, asked.</p>
<p>“To the fields. Those are dropouts,” Armin Arlert-- a slim, blonde boy-- explained.</p>
<p>“Dropouts? But it’s only the first day!” The carriage continued to pull farther down the hill. This was just after orientation, the ringing ears not completely recovered from the shouting of their instructor.</p>
<p>“That’s how it is,” Another blonde named Thoman Wagner said. “If you can’t handle the work, you oughta go home.” He shrugged, Eren gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight!”</p>
<p>“Actually, where are you from, Eren?” A freckled boy, Marco Bodt, asked. Eren placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Same place as Armin, Shiganshina,” he said, rather proudly. The few around him gaped, a boy with a buzz-cut speaking up.</p>
<p>"That means you were there, right? On that day?"</p>
<p>Eren nodded. "Yeah." Just as he confirmed, the crowd carried him into the mess hall, leaving only the girl outside. It was quiescent. The golden sky, the crickets and the swaying wheat plants created a picturesque image.</p>
<p>"Hey, we're hearing about the attack on Shiganshina! From a person who was really there!" The black haired girl, Mina Carolina, said. "Don't you wanna hear, Elaine?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Shiganshina… attack? What is that?</em>
</p>
<p>The girl sighed, her hazel eyes going from the field crops to the door that Mina stood by. Silence covered the girls, the coating of peace didn't go disturbed by the rattling of the floor boards as she, Elaine, walked. Mina held the door open. Together, they entered the mess hall.</p>
<p>The room was quieter than Elaine expected. A monolithic crowd had gathered around Eren and Armin, questions shooting out. Mina rushed to the front, propelling her way through. Elaine claimed a seat not far away.</p>
<p>"Did you see it?" Connie asked, leaning down in front of the table. "The Colossal Titan, i mean."</p>
<p>The air grew tense as whatever superfluous chatter was left faded out. "Yeah, I saw it," was Eren's reply.</p>
<p>"I heard it stepped over the wall entirely!"</p>
<p>"I heard that too!"</p>
<p>"No, it wasn't that big…" Eren corrected. "Only it's head stuck over-"</p>
<p>"Oh phooey. The guy saw some titans, big deal!" A girl said from the other side of the cafeteria. The boy next to her instantaneously grabbed her arm, prodding her to be quiet.</p>
<p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eren asked, standing up.</p>
<p>"I mean, I don't get why everyone's so excited. We're destined to see some sooner or later." The girl crossed her arms. "Are ya going to interrogate everyone who encounters a titan?"</p>
<p>"Well that doesn't matter! I'm going to kill every one of them!"</p>
<p>"How ambitious…" another voice, this one right across from Eren. "You've seen what the titans are capable of, and you still want to fight them?" The boy had two-tone hair and a long face.</p>
<p>Elaine watched as the cadets bickered and jostled with each other. The energy was excessive, in her opinion. She stood, leaving her plate, and walked back outside. She didn’t realize how late it must’ve gotten. When she came back out, the sun had hidden and the moon shone.<br/>
Elaine’s assuage footsteps made the wooden floorboards creak as she walked down the stairs. The dirt path stretched out in different ways-- to the barracks, the training field, and the exit. Elaine heard the door open and close behind her, the thunderous voices of the mess hall leaking outside for only a second.</p>
<p>“Seriously, what was the point of all that?” A boy asked, two sets of footsteps clanging against the wooden steps. Elaine turned around to be faced with the girl from earlier, followed by a boy with darker skin.</p>
<p>“I was just saying what I thought,” the girl shrugged, crossing her arms. She began to walk towards the barracks.</p>
<p>“But you came off as rude. Don’t you want to make a good impression?” The boy asked as he followed. The girl didn’t respond. “Isla, come on…”</p>
<p>The girl, Isla, stopped walking. She turned to face Elaine, her short brown hair flying wildly as she spun. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Hey- don’t go dragging in other people!” The boy scolded.</p>
<p>“I’m sure she doesn’t mind. So what do you think, whatever your name is…”</p>
<p>“Isla! You’re being rude!”</p>
<p>Elaine only watched as they fought- or rather, as Isla ignored her companion’s endless chiding. Elaine pivoted-- her profile facing the duo as she stared forward. The wheat field looked like a group of shadowed silhouettes.<br/>
“Hey, answer me already!” Isla exclaimed. “You can talk, can’t you?”</p>
<p>“Isla!”</p>
<p>After a few seconds of still silence, Isla smiled, turning around and walking back towards the barracks. “Angus, c’mon.” The dark skinned boy groaned, following after the brown-haired girl. It wasn’t long before the door opened and closed again-- this time, Eren exited. He was followed by a beautiful girl with long black hair. As they walked, Elaine heard something of cutting hair.</p>
<p>Then, the two-toned boy emerged from the mess hall, watching as Eren and the girl walked away-- his long face getting even longer. Connie walked past the boy, and he wiped his hand on Connie’s shirt. “Oi, Jean! What the hell? What did you wipe on me?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, just my trust…” Jean said, melodramatically.</p>
<p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
<p>Eren had flipped himself over.</p>
<p>It was the next morning, and each cadet was taking an altitude test. The black haired girl from before-- Mikasa Ackerman-- was a pure natural. Eren, on the other hand, was a disaster. The instructor unhooked him, and he asked for another shot.</p>
<p>To which he failed, again.</p>
<p>On another station, Elaine was called up. After being strapped up, she felt her feet leave the ground. She wobbled for a second, not exactly used to not having the stability of the earth underneath her soles. Once she was able to adjust, though, she was rather well-situated.</p>
<p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
<p>Dinner time came again, the communal of cadets walking towards the mess hall in crowded bunches. Near the back of the group stood Armin, Eren, and Mikasa, talking amongst themselves like everyone else. In the corner of his eye, Armin could barely make out the girl who lingered a few steps behind everyone. Her eyes were locked onto the wheat plants, her mouth hanging slightly open. He almost fell back to talk to her-- despite the fact that, in his previous observations, she never responded verbally. Before he could, though, Mina was by Elaine’s side, chatting away without a care in the world.</p>
<p>“Elaine~” Mina sang. “How come you never interact with anyone?” Elaine shrugged, finally moving her eyes from the fields to the girl talking to her. “Oh, you’re probably just shy…” Elaine didn’t respond this time. “Well then, by the end of this week, I’ll make sure you’re comfortable enough to talk,” Mina decided. “That’s my goal.”</p>
<p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
<p>When the cadets reached the mess hall, Mina dragged Elaine to a table, sitting her down before taking the seat across. Beside Mina was Thomas, and beside him was Nile. “Oh yeah! Did you know that Nile and I are both from Karanese?” Mina said, taking a sip of her soup.</p>
<p>“Really? I’m from Trost- same place as Jean,” Thomas responded. “Elaine, where are you from?” Elaine didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“Elaine…” Mina chimed. “You there?”</p>
<p>Elaine nodded, taking a bite of her bread. Mina narrowed her eyes. “Hey, how long is your hair?” She asks. Elaine tilts her head, her free hand touching the side of her head, which was covered by light brown hair.</p>
<p>Mina’s hair fell down to her chest- it was left out, so that wasn’t hard to figure out. Elaine’s was in a bun, braided and wrapped around the back of her head. Elaine shrugged. She didn’t recall ever cutting it, so it must’ve been lengthy by now.</p>
<p>“Okay then, uh…” Mina sighed. “What would you like to talk about?” Elaine thought for a second.</p>
<p>
  <em>She must be getting annoyed with me… I’m not being rude, am I? Is this some sort of etiquette thing?</em>
</p>
<p>Elaine sighed, Mina’s forbearing eyes boring into her soul from the top of her head. What would she like to talk about? She’d favour not to talk at all-- Mina’s presence was comforting, but she was gregarious and sociable. "Is there something in specific?" Mina pressed, placing a docile hand on Elaine's shoulder. "You know, something that's stopping you?"</p>
<p>Elaine dropped her hands onto the table, one tapping a rhythm into the flesh of her arm. There was none, to be honest. She was perfectly content with speaking. She just didn’t have anything to say. She was raised like that-- if what you’re going to say doesn’t matter, don’t say it. It was a strict rule, but all who lived by it learned to shut up and listen. It wasn’t all bad.</p>
<p>“Okay, uh… I can tell you about me then!” Mina decided. “That way you’re more comfortable with me.” Elaine shrugged.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess it isn’t a bad idea…</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay-- so you know I’m from Karanese… I’m an only child, for one! And uh… I don’t know,” Mina said. “I’m not good with talking about myself…”</p>
<p>Elaine peered at Mina- she was struggling, and it was painful to watch. “Ya know-- uh… Thomas! Do you wanna go?”</p>
<p>“No thanks.”</p>
<p>“For real? Come on, Thomas…”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>Mina rolled her eyes. “Forget Thomas,” she said. “He isn’t relevant.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Elaine would’ve laughed at their interactions-- it was mirthful, considering how lofty the tension always seemed. Mina crossed her arms, turning away from Thomas. “Whatever. It’s not like I needed your help!”</p>
<p>“Good, cause I’m not helping.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Someone new said, causing everyone to look towards the voice. There stood Marco and, behind him, Armin.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, we were just telling each other about ourselves,” Mina said, sitting down next to Elaine. “Ya know, just getting to know each other. Wanna join us?”</p>
<p>“I’m not telling anyone anything,” Thomas said.</p>
<p>“Whatever, butthead!”</p>
<p>“Wow, so mature and original.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind joining,” Marco said.</p>
<p>“I would, but Eren got hurt earlier and I’m going to help Mikasa take care of him,” Armin said, gesturing towards the corner, where Eren and Mikasa sat. Eren had bandages wrapped around his head and-- now that she was paying attention-- people were talking all about him and his failure.</p>
<p>There was also steam coming out of the top of his head, which was strange.</p>
<p>"Well, that’s fine. Have fun,” Mina said as Armin sprinted over to Eren. “So, Marco. Where are you from?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m from Jinae. It’s a town in the south.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s cool. Any siblings?” Mina quizzed. The back and forth went on for a while, until the bell rang, signalling the end of dinner.</p>
<p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
<p>On the next day, everyone congregated around a single swing, observing as Eren was given another shot at the altitude test. As he was risen, he held out for a solid few seconds, before collapsing once again. Shadis glowered-- examining Eren in his upside-down position. He then told Thomas to switch.</p>
<p>When they did, Eren was able to function impeccably.</p>
<p>Subsequently, each trainee was appointed a partner to practice hand-to-hand combat. Elaine glanced at her temporary foeman-- the small blonde that was Armin Arlert.</p>
<p>Elaine wasn’t an extraordinarily good fighter-- when it came to humans, she wasn’t any sort of special. Nevertheless, even she didn’t want to fight the boy. Surely, he was smart and strategic, but she doubted that he would have the physical attributes to execute whatever plan he came up with.</p>
<p>“Don’t go easy on me!” Armin exclaimed, toughening the grip his hand had around the knife.</p>
<p>Elaine nodded, speeding towards Armin, who barely had time to react before she was behind him-- twisting his arm backwards. Armin shrieked at the sudden movement. Before he had a chance to retaliate, Elaine pried the wooden knife from his hands, pushing him forwards-- releasing him.</p>
<p>Armin stumbled forward, rubbing his arm. “Woah, that was pretty good,” he said, turning around. “I didn’t know you were so fast.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>The air around them went dead soundless after a petite voice spoke. Elaine was a reticent person-- everyone knew that by now. And with all the time she had spent with Mina, it never crossed Armin’s mind that she would first speak to him. Although, surely it wasn’t as much a big deal as he was making it out to be. “Why are you apologizing?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t twist your arm, did I?” Elaine asked, gesturing to the arm in his hand with the knife in hers.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, really. It’s your turn with the knife, right?”</p>
<p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
<p>Elaine had never seen anyone get taken down so quickly.</p>
<p>She was sitting with Mina once again-- Armin was across from them this time, next to Thomas. “I mean, I wish it could’ve been me you spoke to, but hey! Progress!” Mina cheered, taking a sip of whatever was in her beer mug.</p>
<p>A few tables away, Jean was boasting about something. What he was talking about, Elaine didn’t know. Whatever it was, Eren didn’t like it, and abruptly, they were fighting. Or, more accurately, Eren flipped Jean over. Nobody else had seen such a move, it was unexpected to say the least.</p>
<p>That was when Commander Shadis, a scary old man, opened the door. The mess hall silenced, the air restive and so tense that you could slice it with a sword. “I heard a commotion in here. Anyone care to explain what it was?” He asked.</p>
<p>“That was the sound of Sasha farting,” Mikasa said, all of a sudden. The hall had to restrain from bursting into laughter, and Sasha gasped in discomfiture. Next to Elaine, Mina was shaking-- an attempt to not react to the situation.</p>
<p>“I should’ve known it was you,” Shadis said, making Sasha gasp again. “Try to restrain yourself.” With that, Shadis closed the door and left.</p>
<p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Survival Skills. Sort Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jean and Sasha are little shits, and drag in Elaine and Isla to their shenanigans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I still dream about you. About how we danced in the rain.</em>
</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>Trost District, just south of Wall Rose. The town nighest to the transgress of Wall Maria. That was where the 104 Cadets were, today. Still clath in their uniform, a few trainees walked around town, enjoying the impermanent break they were given. “Hey, where’s Thomas, anyway?” Angus, one of those in the group, asked.</p><p>“He already went off to visit his parents,” Mina responded. “I’m sure Jean’ll do the same, later.” </p><p>“I wonder what kind of parents produced such a bitchy child,” Isla hummed, strolling in front of them.</p><p>“Isla!”</p><p>“Anyway~” she halted, turning to the back of the group. “Cambridge, what’s in that notebook you’re always writing in?” She hastated to Elaine, her minuscule notebook in her hands as she fidgeted with it.</p><p>“Tell me what my first name is,” Elaine said. “Maybe then I’ll tell you.”</p><p>Isla grew silent. After a second, she turned around, grumbling. “<b>It’s</b> not my fault you all have names that I don’t bother learning.”</p><p>“<b>It</b> IS your fault!” Angus exclaimed.</p><p>The group stumbled upon Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Reiner. The former seemed to be arguing over something.</p><p>“You know, you’re acting kinda weird today,” Connie said. “Shouting out of the blue like that. Are you itching to go see mommy?” He made a face.</p><p>“Is that <b>it</b>?” Sasha asked.</p><p>“As if!” Jean shouted, raising his hand, folded in a fist. Upon instinct, Sasha and Connie pulled off some foreign karate moves.</p><p>“Stop it, you two,” Reiner said. “You too, Jean. You won’t make the MPs like this.”</p><p>“Fine. When we finish training tomorrow, we’ll see who can take down the most targets!”</p><p>“INTERESTING!” A prosperous voice shouted. Everyone throughout turned to see Commander Pyxis. When they noticed him, everyone saluted. The commander accosted Sasha, Connie, and Jean. “I’ll adjudicate.”</p><p>“Angus… what does adjudi-bla bla mean?” Isla whispered, still in salute.</p><p>“Well, in this case, it’s a judge for a competition.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Your fighting spirit is commendable, I’ll give you that,” Pyxis continued. “However, using a training exercise to settle an argument is unacceptable.” He took a thimbleful of wine through his flask. “Fight by cooking.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Jean asks.</p><p>“Fight by cooking!”</p><p>“Cooking?” Sasha exclaims, her eyes shimmering like that of a child’s.</p><p>“You shall have… a cook off!”</p><p>“A cook off?”</p><p>“Why cooking of all things?”</p><p>“I should’ve confiscated his flask sooner.”</p><p>“Damn right you should’ve.”</p><p>“I- I don’t mean to be rude, sir,” Jean started. “But we’re soldiers. Cooking isn’t in our remit-”</p><p>“Jean!” Sasha interrupted, holding a potato to his face. “What do you even know about cooking?”</p><p>“Exactly! I bet your mom always cooked for you at home!” Connie teased.</p><p>“Jean, my boy. I shall teach you the way of cooking!” Sasha dramatically took a bite of her potato. Jean clenched his fists.</p><p>“Fine! Let’s do <b>it</b>!” He said, swinging his arm around. “Cooking, cleaning, throw whatever you want at me! If I win, you gotta stay out of my way forever!”</p><p>“Good,” Pyxis said. “The battle will take place tonight. Both of you will cook and serve a main course for dinner. Bring your best dish to the table!”</p><p>The crowd erupted in cheers. Isla turned to Angus, Mina, and Elaine. “Who do you think is going to win?” She asks.</p><p>“Probably Sasha,” Elaine says, shrugging.</p><p>“What? No way!” Isla protested. “Sasha’s a dumbass. Jean may be a bitch, but he isn’t a dumb bitch.”</p><p>“That’s mean…” Mina mumbled.</p><p>“Cooking is about food. Naturally, it’d be Sasha’s forte,” Elaine explained.</p><p>“Fine then, let’s bet!”</p><p>“Isla, no-”</p><p>“If Jean wins, and he’ll win, you have to show me what’s in that notebook!”</p><p>“Is <b>it</b> really that hard to just ask her for her first name..?”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“So why exactly did you agree to help us?” Armin asked.</p><p>“I’m betting with Cambridge over who wins, and I need Jean to win!”</p><p>“You mean Elaine?”</p><p>“Wait… that’s her name? Damn.”</p><p>“And what are you doing here?” Jean asked Angus, who stood little ways from the rest of the group. </p><p>“Oh, I’m not helping. I’m just making sure she doesn’t do anything she’ll regret.”</p><p>“Well I don’t regret anything I do, so there!”</p><p>“Now that I think of <b>it</b>, you’re both from Ehrmich, right?” Armin asked.</p><p>“Isn’t that already in Wall Sina? Why on earth would you leave?”</p><p>Angus crossed his arms, laughing a bit. Isla coughed, conveniently. “So are we going or what? At this rate, Sasha’ll finish cooking before you even begin.”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>Awheel on horses, the tetrad rode through the plains. “Alright! <em><b>It’s</b></em> in sight!” Jean announced. Isla could only follow behind the group, robbed of the leadership position she so desperately craved. </p><p>“Why are we hunting?” Annie asked. Isla had never spoken to Annie-- nothing worth remembering, at least. She only ever saw the blondey talk to Mina and Armin, and by process of association, Elaine.</p><p>“There’s not much we can do, Annie,” Armin said. “We have to work as a squad.”</p><p>“I used to play in that forest as a kid,” Jean cut in. “<b>It’s</b> where the infamous colossal boar lives.” </p><p>
  <em>What kind of parent lets their kids play in a forest with a dangerous boar? No wonder he grew up to be such a bitch.</em>
</p><p>“If we can capture <b>it</b> and serve it’s meat, then victory will be ours.”</p><p>A small grin spread across Isla’s face. “Man, I can’t wait to see what’s in that diary!”</p><p>“Diary…?”</p><p>“But Jean,” Armin asked, his horse speeding up so he was next to Jean. “What about building your cooking technique?”</p><p>“I don’t have time for that!”</p><p>“Well, isn’t this a coincidence?” A voice called, causing the group to turn around. Next to them rode Sasha, followed by Connie, Reiner, and Elaine. </p><p>“Hey, who said helping out was part of our bet?!” Isla yelled.</p><p>“You’re here, so…” Elaine muttered.</p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” Jean asked. </p><p>“Sasha caught the scent of some prime meat.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna let you take all the meat for yourself! Hyah!” Sasha exclaimed, whipping the reigns of her horse to speed up. </p><p>“Damnit…” Jean muttered as Sasha’s group sped ahead of his own.</p><p>“Let’s go, Jean!”</p><p>“Didn’t you grow up here? We have an advantage!” Isla shouted.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Are we lost?” Isla chirped. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I swear we passed that-”</p><p>“No, we haven’t!” Jean snapped. He stomped towards a tree, placing his hand on the disturbed bark. “You might’ve seen this mark before, but we’re definitely closing in on <b>it</b>!”</p><p>Armin’s eyes narrowed, his face morphing into one that spoke unimpressed. Annie’s eyes wandered the forest, disconnecting from the group. Isla sighed. “We don’t have time to play games, Jean.”</p><p>“We aren’t!”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Hey now, we aren’t going to find it just by wandering around,” Reiner complained.</p><p>“Then what do you suggest we do?” Elaine said, walking ahead of him.</p><p>“Look Connie,<b> it’s</b> right there!” Sasha whisper-yelled. Reiner and Elaine looked over at the couple. They were poking at a pair of feces with a stick.</p><p>“It’s massive.”</p><p>“Yeah… <b>it’s</b> a beast alright. Fresh, too.”</p><p>Reiner could only look on in shock as the two continued to analyze the literal piece of shit. “You guys just got lucky… you won’t find the actual boar that easily-”</p><p>“Look, there <b>it</b> is!” Reiner looked over at Connie and Sasha, who were perched on a ledge. Elaine followed, kneeling next to them to get a look at the boar. “Good for you, that was quicker than I expected.”</p><p>The boar was fast asleep, blowing out strong huffs with each exhale. “That’s one big hog,” Connie whispered. </p><p>“You said it…”</p><p>“Will one arrow be enough to kill <b>it</b>?” Elaine asked. </p><p>“Hm…” Reiner hummed, before standing up. “We’re going home.”  Sasha ran ahead of him, standing in front of him to halt his exit. In a single motion, she slapped him across the face before elbowing him in the same spot.</p><p>“Woah, Sasha-”</p><p>“How can you say that?” She lectured, teary eyed. “That makes me so sad!”</p><p>“Um, what?” </p><p>“What would your ancestors think? The world is connected, you know!” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sasha…” Reiner stood. “I don’t know what you’re going on about but I was wrong.”</p><p>“Good, now salute the meat!”</p><p>“Uh, guys?” Connie called, as Elaine readied her bow.</p><p>“I haven’t a clue how to use this, so you guys need to get on with <b>it</b>.”</p><p>The boar was awake, it’s heavy breathing made much more apparent. Sasha and Connie rushed towards the angered hog, with Reiner running behind them, despite screaming just as loud. </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>A loud roar startled those in Jean’s group. Running towards a cliff, they could see the dust of a collision kicking up into the air before the boar came into view-- with Sasha hanging on it. Reiner, Connie, and Elaine followed, using the ODM gear to swing through the trees. “Come on guys, we can still steal it from them!” Isla announced, jumping off the ledge to follow, Jean following alongside Armin and Annie.</p><p>Armin maneuvered in front of Sasha, holding out a bag of raw potatoes to lure her. However, the thought of a delicious meal was too strong, or something. Sasha launched herself into the air, timing herself just right to land an arrow square in the middle of the boar’s head, killing <b>it</b> successfully.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Behold!” Connie boasted, gesturing to the large boar being pulled through town. At the top of the float, Sasha did a little dance, chanting “meat.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Jean  and his squad stood at the back of the crowd. “For fuck’s sake!”</p><p>“Alright, you little bitch,” Isla said, turning to face Jean. “I betted on you, so if you know what’s good for you, you oughta find a suitable replacement for prime meat, and do <b>it</b> quick! The sun has already began setting, after all.”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Did you have fun?”</p><p>“How the fuck would I have fun? We’re at such a disadvantage now!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about <b>it</b>. It’s just a bet.”</p><p>“Just a- no! I need to get that notebook, and this is the only way to ensure that I will!”</p><p>“Why do you care so much? Oh, there’s a seat with Elaine over there.”</p><p>“Don’t care. And I need to know what’s in it to explain something.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Just… something that’s been bugging me.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to just talk to someone? Oh wait, you’re too stubborn for that. Never mind.”</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“We’re standing in the middle of the cafeteria. Hurry up and pick a seat.”</p><p>“But what were you talking about?! I’m not stubborn!”</p><p>“Is Jean Kirstein here?” An officer announced, the cafeteria falling into silence. Jean got up, approaching the officer before saluting.</p><p>“Yes! I am he!”</p><p>“Your mother is here to speak with you.” Jean made an indescribable sound at the news of his mother’s sudden visit.</p><p>His mother walked in.</p><p>She was a plump, short woman with soft eyes and a basket slung on her arm. “Jean-boy!” She chanted as she walked towards him, the entirety of the cafeteria turning to stare. “Why haven’t you come home yet?” She placed her hand on his chest, Jean tensing up at her touch. “Mrs. Wagner’s little boy, Thomas, has already come home!</p><p>People began to whisper as Jean’s mother continued. “You really are a problem child! Did you spill soup on yourself or something? You can be so clumsy sometimes.”</p><p>Jean’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating as his mother dabbed his wet leg with a handkerchief. “Cut <b>it</b> out!” He yelled. His mother froze at her son’s outburst. The cafeteria grew silent, people staring at the parent-child duo. </p><p>“But Jean-”</p><p>“<b>It’s</b> fine! Just go home already!” Jean exclaimed as he shoved her back.</p><p>
  <em>So that’s the kind of parent who raised a bitchy child…</em>
</p><p>“Fine then,” she opens her basket, pulling out apples. “These are for everyone.”</p><p>“You don’t need to do that!” Jean shoves the apples off the table. </p><p>“Jean!” Eren exclaimed.</p><p>“Jean, what the hell?” Elaine said. </p><p>“I know he’s a problem child, but can everyone please befriend him?” His mother spoke directly to the onlooking cadets. “Oh, I almost forgot! I brought your favorite-”</p><p>“Just go home!” Jean shouted, escorting his mother out of the room before slamming the heavy wooden door shut.</p><p>Elaine approached Eren, who held the pile of apple that Jean’s mother had brought for them. “Pass one of those,” she gestured, to which he complied. She threw the apple at Jean, turning away as <b>it</b> collided with the back of his head. </p><p>“Elaine, what the fuck?!” He called after her, but she had already begun walking away.</p><p>“You should be nicer to your mom, Jean-boy-” Eren spoke, Jean turning to glare at him. “I mean, Jean.”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“A-are you serious, Jeaan?” Armin whispered. Jean held out a key, surely one to some sort of officer’s room. </p><p>“Apparently, there’s beef hidden in the officers’ pantry!”</p><p>“Are you going to steal <b>it</b>?” Isla asked.</p><p>“Not me, he is.” Jean pointed at Armin.</p><p>“What?! Out of the question! I can’t steal!” He slowly backed away. “I’m so slow and awkward. Even in races, I was the last to cross the finish line. Even in hide and seek, I’d giggle and give away my spot! To actually steal something... “</p><p>“Armin...?”</p><p>“I can’t do<b> it!”</b> He turned, running towards the stairs before tripping. His knee hit the stone steps and he screeched. </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>That’s how Armin ended up with two broken legs. “I’m sorry…” he apologized. “With this battered body, I can’t be much help to you.”</p><p>Although, Isla wouldn’t have been shocked if he had broken his legs on purpose.<b> It</b> wasn’t exactly in character for Armin, but she didn’t talk to him much anyways.</p><p>“I’m out too. I can’t risk getting caught,” Annie explained, walking away.</p><p>“Annie-” Jean sighed, turning to Isla, who’s lips tilted into an almost psychotic grin. </p><p>“Well, I was relying on you to win this thing,” she crossed her arms. “But my god, you’re hopeless…”</p><p>“Don’t talk shit about me!”</p><p>“I’m not done yet! But you’re determined to win, and I’m determined for you to win, so~”</p><p>“Are you going to help me or not?!”</p><p>“I’ll he- I said I’m not done yet!” She furrowed her brows. “I’ll help you, as long as you do what I say.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“I’m certain that you can follow instructions at least half-decently. So I’ll assist you if you follow my lead.”</p><p>“...fine.”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Well? What does <b>it</b> say?”</p><p>“Why the hell do you care?”</p><p>“You couldn’t get the beef, so…”</p><p>Jean read the letter, groaning and crumpling it up before opening the package that came with it. Inside was an omelet. He stared down at <b>it</b>, eyes wide and frozen. From an outsider’s view, which Isla was, <b>it</b> seemed as if an entire rush of memories flooded him all at once.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>Jean shouted as his hands moved faster than Isla’s brain could comprehend. “What’s gotten into him?” Armin asked.</p><p>“I haven’t a clue…”</p><p>Meanwhile, Sasha and Co were working just as hard--safe for Elaine, who was holding Sasha back, less she boil her head along with the meat. </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>
  <em>Everything feels so tense…</em>
</p><p>Pyxis looked between Jean and Sasha, who stood on opposite sides of the offstage. “Well,<b> it</b> looks like you both brought your A game.” A man next to him folded his arms behind his back.</p><p>“We will now commence the cook-off between 104th cadets Jean Kirstein and Sasha Braus!” The crowd erupted in cheers that could have shaken the area. “The first dish, Sasha Braus!” Sasha rolled the cart towards Pyxis. She placed the plate in front of his, revealing the slab of meat inside. Pyxis took a bite. His eyes widened, his head snapping upwards. He froze, overwhelmed by the taste of the meat.</p><p>“Alright Jean~ it’s your go!”</p><p>Jean turned to look at Armin and Isla, each giving him a small nod. Jean pushed the cart of food up to Pyxis. He opened <b>it</b> in front of him, revealing an omelet.</p><p>“What is that?</p><p>“An omelet? He’s trying to win with an omelet?”</p><p>Pyxis shrugged, taking a piece of the omelet and biting into <b>it</b>. After he finished, he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.</p><p>“The commander isn’t saying anything. That means that victory is ours!”</p><p>“Yes, there’s nothing that tastes better than meat!”</p><p>Pyxis stood. “And now, my decision.” The area surrounding the stage went quiet. “The winner of this contest is… Jean Kirstein!” </p><p>“What?!”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Just so you know, I’m only agreeing to this because I have to,” Elaine said. “And there will be conditions.”</p><p>“Get on with <b>it</b> already!”</p><p>“Don’t rush <b>it</b>, Isla. She’s agreeing to let you breach her priva-”</p><p>“She’s not agreeing! She’s just upholding her end of the deal!”</p><p>“Can I talk now?”</p><p>“Mhm!”</p><p>“One: You have five minutes, and no more than five minutes.”</p><p>“That’s not long eno-”</p><p>“Two: Nobody else is allowed to look.”</p><p>“Well obvi-”</p><p>“And three: Anything you learn in here is not to be shared with anyone.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Just give me the notebook.”</p><p>Elaine sighed, pulling the notebook out from the inner of her jacket. Isla's eyes widened, her mouth tilting into an evil grin. Elaine handed the notebook to Isla. "Remember. Five minutes."</p><p>With that, Elaine walked away, Angus in tow. </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>"Don't you want to be there while she's reading?" Armin asked, sitting across from Elaine, who poked at her food.</p><p>"No. I don't like standing around and waiting."</p><p>"Oh, I… I see."</p><p>After five minutes, Elaine stood, Armin following, and went back into the hallway where they left Isla.</p><p>Isla jumped when she heard the pair approach. She tossed the notebook over her shoulder without looking at either of them. When Elaine walked forwards to retrieve her book, she noticed.</p><p>Isla was shaking.</p><p>"Um, you okay?" She asked. Isla sniffed, shrugging.</p><p>"<b>It's</b>- <b>it's</b> a dumb book anyway. I couldn't understand most of <b>it</b>!" She yelled as she ran off. </p><p>
  <em>Was she crying?</em>
</p><p>"That's… weird."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, I'm late to update! Sorry for taking so long. This chapter wasn't too long, I don't think. Chapter four is in development as of posting this, and is over 1k words so far.</p><p>If you haven't noticed, my writing style changes a lot throughout each chapter, mostly because I'm still trying to figure out my preferable writing style. Thanks for sticking with me despite going weeks without updating!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The countdown until graduation day begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I still dream about you. About everything you gave for me.</em>
</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>"And that's time."</p><p>The two girls halted their movements, the blonde standing and releasing the brownie. "Hm. You fared longer than others," Annie said, gazing earthward towards Elaine, who pushed herself off the ground. "Sorry if I hurt you, or whatever."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Over two and a half years have passed since the first day of training for the 104th cadets. It’s been over four years since the Fall of Wall Maria, an incident that Elaine’s heard about too many times to count--even from those who weren’t there.</p><p>Everyone had changed. Grown. Each soldier stood a little taller, ran a little faster, attacked with less hesitation. They had changed as people, too. A little more nubile. A little more sedate. They knew, just a little more, the gravity of what they would face, no matter where they went afterward.</p><p>“The rest of the cadets are heading back already,” Annie told. “If you can walk, we should head back.”</p><p>“You didn’t bang me up that bad. I said I’m fine.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>The two girls began trudging in the direction of the rest of the training territories. “Hey, Annie, Elaine! Wait up!” A lively voice said. “I didn’t know you guys were friends.”</p><p>“We’re not friends.”</p><p>“Mild acquaintances, more like.”</p><p>Mina Carolina. An angel on earth. One who can do no wrong. At least, that’s how Elaine would describe her. She was probably friends with everyone and yet, she was never too busy for Elaine.</p><p>Then there was Annie. She was cool. She didn’t bother Elaine as most people did, and in return, Elaine didn’t bother Annie. It was a mutual, contactless communication they had established.</p><p>Their relationship was unlikely, but they had mutual friends. “You know, we’re going to be graduating soon,” Mina said. “Have you decided which regiment you guys are going into?”</p><p>“It all depends on who gets into the top ten,” Elaine said. “Although I’m not aiming for that.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you?” Annie scoffed.</p><p>“I already know where I’m going. It’d be cruel to take a spot in the top ten when I know I’m not going to use its benefits.”</p><p>“So you’re not trying to go to the military police?” Mina asked.</p><p>“Yeah, and I don’t want to take away that chance for someone who values their life.”</p><p>Mina stared down at the ground, contemplating Elaine’s words. “Okay then… h-how about you, Annie?”</p><p>“I’m going to the MPs,” she said, glancing over at Elaine. “Because I value my life.”</p><p>“Right, not friends…” Mina sighed.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“I don’t have to keep it like this, right?” Sasha asked, staring ahead as Mina braided her hair.</p><p>“Of course not, but it’s relaxing.”</p><p>“Your hair is a lot longer than I thought it was,” Christa said. “Mikasa, you cut yours recently, right?”</p><p>“Mhm…”</p><p>“Hair talk is boring…” Isla mumbled.</p><p>“Annie, is your hair short when it’s out of its bun too?”</p><p>“Why does that matter?”</p><p>“Come on Annie, don’t be like that,” Mina giggled.</p><p>“... it’s short.”</p><p>“Can’t we talk about something more interesting?” Isla grumbled. Her pleas went ignored as the girls continued their small talk, which somehow shifted from hair to families and backgrounds.</p><p>“So~” Elaine heard Mina begin. “Where are you all from?”</p><p>“Ehrmich. It’s a town in Wall Sina,” Isla said, turning herself onto her back and swinging her legs through the air.</p><p>“I still don’t understand why you’d leave a place like that,” Annie shook her head.</p><p>“Well, maybe I just felt like it!”</p><p>“Just felt like leaving such a safe place? What are you, dumb?”</p><p>“Um, guys?” Christa spoke up. “Please don’t fight, I’m sure everyone has their reasons for being here.”</p><p>“Now I’m interested, Christa,” Isla said. “Why did you come here?”</p><p>“O-oh, I… well, I just want-wanted to help humanity and whatnot…”</p><p>“How noble,” Mina smiled. “Sasha, where are you from?”</p><p>“Dauper. It’s a country town far out in Wall Rose.”</p><p>“Well that explains the whole accent thing~” Ymir teased.</p><p>“Ymir!” Sasha and Christa shouted in unison, most of the girls beginning to laugh.<br/><br/>“Ta-dah!” Mina exclaimed, stepping away from Sasha to admire her work.</p><p>Sasha’s hair was braided from the top of her head down in a french braid style. “Oh wow, you’re good at hair-braiding, Mina!” Christa gleamed.</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>As the night grew old, things began to subside. Each girl went into their respective shared rooms. Elaine bunked with Mina, which she didn’t mind. “You said you were from Karanese, didn’t you?” Elaine asked, staring at the ceiling from her top bunk bed.<br/><br/>“Yeah. You ever been?”</p><p>“No. Haven’t been to most places.”</p><p>“I’ll take you there one day, then,” Mina promised. “You can meet my parents and my little brothers.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds… nice.”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>After a few hours of silence, Elaine shifted to an perpendicular position, climbing down the latter soundlessly--which wasn’t difficult when you had training for it. She glanced at Mina, who had been clutching her pillow, which was pushed into her stomach rather than underneath her head. Her hair was a mess, tangling behind her. It was a wonder it was so neat in the morning.</p><p>After Elaine deducted that Mina was sound asleep, she stalked to the window. She undid the latch, pushing the window upward with a quiet grunt. Placing her hands on the windowsill, she climbed through the opened pane and landed on the grass, her bare feet making contact with the cold natural ground. She looked around. The silence told her that nobody had seen her exit her room, so she continued onwards, running off yet again to wherever she had decided to go.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, however, her run-off didn’t go completely unnoticed. Armin often awoke by the pattering of flesh against dirt. He hadn’t given it much thought, assuming it was just Hannah and Franz going off to get frisky after hours. Although when he had orientated himself well enough, he’d find that Franz was still asleep in his bed, muttering Hannah’s name in his enervated lethargy. So after two weeks of awakening in the dead of night, Armin had decided to stay up to catch whoever had been sneaking out at night.</p><p>Armin didn’t stay up late often--he knew the value of sleep, and often only breached that when he got caught up in his studies. Nevertheless, this had been gnawing away at him, his officiousness overriding the thoughts in his head that yelled at him for being so inquisitive.</p><p>Armin moved over to the window as he heard those same footsteps, checking to see if all of his roommates--Eren, Franz, and Thomas-- were still in bed, to which they were. Armin peaked out of the window, his eyes widening as he watched Elaine disappear into the forest beneath them. His mind filled with questions, possibilities of what business she could have so late at night, at such a secluded area.</p><p>He put on the shoes lying next to his bed, slipping out of the door--he didn’t trust himself to go through the window-- before running in the direction that Elaine went. He doubted that he could catch up to her, with how slow and awkward he was in comparison to her speed, something that he had learned not to underestimate.</p><p>He could call out to her, he considered for a second. But then others would hear, and it doesn’t exactly guarantee that she’d stop for him. He’d just have to pray that he didn’t get lost trying to keep up.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>Elaine made a sharp turn, her footsteps slowing down as she approached her destination. A clearing within the forest that she had discovered weeks prior. Elaine didn’t spend any time in school or things like that, but even she was sure that places like this weren’t found easily. The moon seemed to shine perfectly against the water, making the entire area glow in a translucent aura. The willow trees surrounding were extra beautiful at night. The pond held lily pads floating along the surface.</p><p>Elaine’s bare feet made minimal noise as they walked against the dirt. Her footsteps were drowned out by crickets. The rest of the area was silent. Elaine approached a weeping willow that hung over the pond. Before she could reach the tree, she heard slow footsteps. Her eyes widened for a second, frantically turning around.</p><p>Blue eyes stared into her golden ones. Armin’s mouth hung open slightly, the sight of Elaine in an area as such as this. “Um…” he started, his eyes overawed as they shot around the glade. “What… what is this?”</p><p>Elaine stared at Armin as he took in the grassland. She sighed, turning sharply. Glancing over at Armin, she walked towards the willow tree. “A place I found.” Her voice was quiet, which wasn’t unusual. But it was soft this time, too.</p><p>Oh…” Armin mumbled. “But why?”</p><p>“Why, what?”</p><p>“I mean, the- the sneaking out…"</p><p>"Oh," was all she said. She cleared a group of willow vines from out of her path, taking a seat underneath the tree.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"I like it here. Is it too much to ask to have a place of peace and quiet?"</p><p>“No, but…”</p><p>“When you go back, make sure not to tell anyone.”</p><p>“I won’t, but- but what about sleep?”</p><p>“You can sleep when you go back, duh.”</p><p>“No, your sleep.”</p><p>“Don’t turn this on me.”</p><p>“You’ll be slow and sluggish in the morning.”</p><p>“It’s already morning.”</p><p>“You-”</p><p>“I, what?”</p><p>"Never mind…"</p><p>Elaine turned away from Armin, her eyes seeming to sparkle as she teased him. "Do I frustrate you?" She asks, simply. Her tone was frivolous, her words holding more sense than just that of a question. Would he allow her to get under his skin, she wondered.</p><p>"No, not at all," Armin replies, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're just…"</p><p>"A lot to deal with?" She asked, staring out to the water, the lily pads causing ripples as they gently floated along the surface. "Yeah, I get that a lot."</p><p>Armin took a step towards the tree where Elaine sat. Then, he retracted it. "Um, are you okay with me being here?"</p><p>Elaine peeled her eyes from the lake, gazing into the ocean of emotion that was Armin's. “Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked. <br/><br/></p><p>“I just…” he started. “I thought you’d be the kind of person who’d always want to be alone when it came to this kind of thing.”</p><p>“You can sit,” Elaine said, scooting over to make room for Armin. “Company is nice, sometimes.”</p><p>Armin took a seat underneath the tree. The water had stilled, by now. “It’s not as pretty during the day,” he heard Elaine say. “It doesn’t look the same underneath the sun.”</p><p>“Oh,” he muttered.</p><p>“We should head back. You look tired.”</p><p>“Uh, okay…”</p><p>Elaine stood, holding a hand out for Armin--to which he took. Together, they strolled towards the edge of the forest, guided by the lanterns that glowed embers. The couplet emerged from the forest, making little ways before they were stopped by the voice of an officer.</p><p>“Cadets? What are you doing out here?” He called, causing them to turn around. “It’s way past lights out.” Armin and Elaine glanced at each other.</p><p>“Late night training?” Armin said.</p><p><br/>“Talking to Commander Shadis,” Elaine said.</p><p>They looked at each other again.<br/><br/>“I mean- yeah, talking to Commander Shadis.”<br/><br/>“No wait, it was late night training.”</p><p>The officer looked at the duo, his eyebrows raised as they failed to get their stories in line. Chuckling softly to himself, he waves them off. “Hurry on and go back, before someone less merciful finds you.” Elaine nods, Armin muttering a quick “thank you,” before they scurried back to the barracks.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎<br/><br/></p><p>The translucent window allowed the flow of light to seep in from the moon. Mina had only stirred ever so slightly as Elaine returned to her room. She had considered waking the girl, just to see how angry she’d be. However, she decided against it.</p><p>Elaine scaled the latter that led to the top bunk, laying down in it. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes closing as she tried to sleep.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>She felt like she was floating.</p><p>Her surroundings were unclear to her. Her body was weightless. She couldn't feel her pillow, even though she knew her bed was where she was, last. Her eyes were still closed. She didn't have the will to open them.</p><p>It was then that she heard it. A voice. It was feminine, childlike. A voice who's owner never got the chance to age.</p><p>"Elo…"</p><p><em>Elo?</em> She didn't hear what the rest of the voice had said. It was muffled, as if the voice was underwater.</p><p>Slowly and without conviction, Elaine opened her eyes. Tilting her head up, she could see a light, which seemed to ripple. <em>Oh, it’s me who’s underwater.</em></p><p>Elaine’s eyes closed as her muscles relaxed. “Elo…” the voice spoke again, it’s muffled words only coming in parts to Elaine’s ears. “For… you…” The voice was one she knew well. It was coming from the surface. It wasn’t too far, she reckoned. She could reach it.</p><p>Elaine allowed herself to be pulled down by the water, feeling herself sink as the voice grew farther and farther, quieter and quieter.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“...rry and wake up!”</p><p>Elaine’s eyes opened slowly. She looked around, realizing she was only in her bed. “Man, you are out of it!” Mina teased, her hair so neat that if Elaine had exposed how messy it got when she slept, nobody would believe her. “Did you have a dream or something?”</p><p>Elaine shrugged. The dream from the night before had long since slipped away from her, whatever message it was trying to send carried away with the blow of morning wind. Elaine rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, going off to get ready for this day’s events.</p><p>Looking back at these simple things now, she wished she had treasured it more. Things were going to change, she knew this. It was lovely, being able to spend time being frivolous with people her age, who’s mind worked the way hers did.</p><p>It was lovely, being understood. Even though her enemies were the ones who did <b><em>it</em></b>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys I did it. I finished writing. Anyways, the next chapter will be a lot more plot heavy, I promise!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things seem like they're going to shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I still dream about you. About how you’d call for me.</em>
</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>It was today.</p><p>“Mina, have you decided where you’re going?” Elaine asked, Mina raising a brow at her.</p><p>“You’re asking me? That doesn’t sound like you.”</p><p>“What, I can’t initiate conversation on the last day of training?”</p><p>This made Mina chuckle. “I didn’t say that,” she said. “But look at you, socializing like a normal person! You’ve come a long way.”</p><p>“Really? I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Of course you don’t.”</p><p>Elaine didn’t bother asking what that meant--she knew she’d never fully understand Mina and her extroverted, friendly ways. Just the thought of being able to get inside Mina’s head was surreal to her, and that could very well be the reason she was so comfortable with the black haired girl. Her actions felt much more authentic when Elaine couldn’t read her the way she could read others.</p><p>“You haven’t changed your mind about the… the scouts, have you?”</p><p>“If I could’ve, I would’ve.”</p><p>Mina gave Elaine a perplexing gaze. Grabbing her by the wrist, she pulled her towards the area that would hold the graduation ceremony later that night. “Can you believe it was a whole three years ago when we were getting chewed out by the instructor?"</p><p>"<em>You</em> were getting chewed out by the instructor."</p><p>"Right, you and your resting bitch face could never~" Mina smiled, slugging an arm around Elaine’s shoulder, although it was difficult due to Mina being quite short in comparison to Elaine--who wasn’t all that tall herself. "I think I'll join the Scouts, too."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Well, yeah. I don't think I'll get into the top ten, and the Garrison is fine and all, but…"</p><p>"But…?"</p><p>“I’d be all lonely, ya know?”</p><p>A grin spread across Mina’s face. Releasing Elaine, she walked towards the cafeteria, Elaine following by nature. “So, who’d you sneak out to see the other night?”</p><p>Elaine furrowed her brows.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Don’t lie. The other night, you snuck out!.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“I know you did! You even checked to see if I was asleep.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Elaine visibly rolled her eyes, turning away from Mina and towards the camera. Surely, it wouldn’t make any difference if Mina knew about her endeavors at night--it was graduation, she wouldn’t be penalized even if Mina snitched, which she doubted she would. “So? Who was it?" Mina hummed.</p><p>“Why does that matter?" Elaine asked.</p><p>"So you <em>did</em> go out to see someone! Elaine you naughty-"</p><p>"No.” Elaine wrinkled her nose, her lips forming into a thin, straight line. “I had no purpose of meeting someone. It just happened.”</p><p>“And who was it?”</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>Mina rolled her eyes. "I'll find out eventually!"</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I will now announce the top ten graduates,” Shadis announced. “Please step forward if your name is called!" Elaine snuck a glance at Mina, who cast looks between the rest of the cadets and the commander. Elaine’s eyes softened as she watched Mina fidget.</p><p>The names were called. Neither of them made the top ten.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>The glowing embers of fire on lit torches were the only thing illuminating Commander Shadis’ face. He stared down each cadet for the last time. “At this moment, you have three options open to you!” He started. “The Garrison regiment, who is the wall’s primary defense. The Scout regiment, who rides out into titan territory to reclaim what was once ours. The Military Police, who maintains peace within the walls and carries out the king’s orders. Only the top ten, whom I mentioned earlier, will be able to apply for the military police. Tomorrow you will apply for your assignments, and today I hereby mark the disbanding of the 104th trainee squad!"</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>"Man, I knew I didn't have a chance at getting into the top ten," Mina said. "But still…"</p><p>"It's a shame you let the MPs slip out of your grasp, Elaine." Annie's monotonous criticism-like words caught Elaine’s attention.</p><p>"Are you implying that she could've gotten in?"</p><p>"No, but she could've tried."</p><p>"But you weren't trying all that hard either! You're just too talented."</p><p>Elaine turned away from Mina and Annie, swishing the liquid in the bear mug in front of her. Her eyes staring into the half-filled jug. She zoned herself out of their conversation--not that it was hard with the excess chattering.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to go congratulate Eren. I'll be back!" Mina stood, waving herself off as she ran over to Eren's table.</p><p>Only a few moments afterwards, Elaine could hear the commotion as yet another fight broke out between Eren and Jean. She listened in as they screeched, her eyes narrowing as she didn't bother turning to watch.</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>"Huh?! You're entering the scouts, too?!" Eren shouted, staring at Connie. Thomas approached, laughing.</p><p>"Your speech from yesterday did wonders, I suppose."</p><p>"What? No, I just didn't want to be in a squad with Jean!"</p><p>"No need to be embarrassed, Connie," Mina spoke as she approached the others, Elaine in tow as always. "I'm sure most of us are here because of Eren."</p><p>"Hey guys, come over here!"</p><p>The group turned to face Sasha, who opened her identifying jacket to reveal slabs of uncooked meat. "I was able to steal some meat from the Officer’s quarters!"</p><p>"Sasha, are you trying to get yourself thrown in solitary confinement?"</p><p>"You really are stupid…"</p><p>"So dumb, it's scary."</p><p>Sasha smiled, beginning to foam at the mouth. "We can share it! Slice it up, have some bread with it…"</p><p>"Go put it back," Connie scolded.</p><p>"Yeah, meat has been so much scarcer with all the land we've lost."</p><p>"We'll be fine! Once we reclaim the land from the titans, we'll have all sorts of animals to get meat from."</p><p>"Anticipated celebration for the recovery of Wall Maria?" Thomas contemplated. "Once we're done eating, all that's left is to steel ourselves for what's to come."</p><p>"Ugh… I guess I'll have some too."</p><p>A small smile spread across Mina’s face. "Fine then, save some for me, Sasha! Elaine, you want in on this?"</p><p>Elaine shook her head. "We ought to get back to work before the higher-ups get upset."</p><p>Mina giggled, waving Elaine off. "I guess you're right, let's get back to work."</p><p>Before they could walk off, lighting struck. Just behind Eren, a titan stood, seemingly coming out of nowhere. It lacked skin, steam escaping from the head. With a huff from its muscled nose, an overwhelming amount of steam emitting, knocking the cadets off the wall.</p><p>The steam was hot. Burning, even. Elaine couldn’t see her comrades through the thick, searing gas. Reaching for the handgrip on her gear, she attached herself to the wall, her rapid transcend coming to a halt.</p><p>Beneath them, the gate busted open. Debris flew, damaging homes closest to the wall. Eren launched himself upwards, intending to attack the Colossal titan. Elaine watched him disappear over the wall, too focused on the newly formed gaping hole in their wall and their confidence. The hand gripping the wall slowly disappeared.</p><p>“Did Eren get it?” She heard Mina shout. Connie, Thomas, and Elaine shot themselves up to the top of the wall, where they saw Eren hanging on the other side. As he returned, he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the spot where the Colossal Titan once stood.</p><p>“Well? Did you get it?” Connie asked.</p><p>Eren shook his head. “It’s just like five years ago. It appeared and disappeared in a flash!”</p><p>“That’s not physically possible,” Elaine added. “With its size and stature, we’d see it walk off. Besides…” she peered downwards, where only a single set of footprints lay, pressed into the disturbed earth. “Even if it was fast enough, we’d see the footprints, wouldn’t we?”</p><p>“I’m sorry guys,” Eren hung his head low. “I let him get away.”</p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” Thomas questioned. “Most of us were too afraid to even move.”</p><p>“Guys, shouldn’t we get moving?” Connie urged.</p><p>Before the trainees could speak anymore, a soldier with a rose emblem on his shoulder and back--no doubt a Garrison soldier-- landed in front of them. “What are you trainees doing? The strategy for dealing with a Colossal Titan appearance is already in motion! If any of you made contact with it, report to HQ at once!”</p><p>Each cadet saluted the soldier as he ran past them. “Yes sir! We pray for the advance team’s success!”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Right now, the Survey Corps are out on an exhibition, so we’re the only ones who can defend the wall and evacuate the citizens. You trainees already graduated, so you’ll be participating as well!”</p><p>“Hey, hey! Elaine, there you are!” Elaine heard a voice call for her, turning to be faced with Mina, decked out in gear already. “I was looking for you. Aren’t you nervous?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it nervous…”</p><p>“Well, I’m not! I’ve got a way to keep myself calm.”</p><p>“And what’s that? Think happy thoughts?” Elaine sassed, buckling the many straps on her uniform.</p><p>“You’re… you’re right and I hate you for it.” Mina crossed her arms. “But more specifically, the good things that’re sure to come after this, ya know?”</p><p>“That’s so cheesy.”</p><p>“I know, I know! But it helps, okay?”</p><p>“Mhm, whatever.”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p>“Just like in your training, each of your squads will take different streets. The Garrison will take the front, you trainees will be in the middle, and the elite squad will take vanguard.”</p><p>“Oh and as you know, deserting your post is a capital offense. Defend Wall Rose to the death, if you have to. Dismissed!”</p><p>Looking around, Elaine’s classmates were scattered, each in their own set of panic. “Are you alright?!” She heard Krista exclaim, turning to see a disorientated Daz.</p><p>“Elaine, I’m in Squad 34. So uh, I’ll get going. Remember, think happy thoughts!” Mina giggled, waving herself off as she ran to join the squad she had been assigned.</p><p>“Cambridge! Over here, you’re in Squad 57!”</p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoopy, I updating. Suprise suprise, I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Day Her World Fell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pain. That's it. Just pain</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay hey everyone! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you guys reread this chapter when the story is finished and go "OH!"</p><p>Also, this chapter isn't proofread, so beware!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I still dream about you. About how you’d be the first of many to leave me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I hope that boy doesn’t get himself killed out there.”<br/><br/>Elaine had been forced to listen to Isla murmur for a while now. They stood on the roof of a house, awaiting their call to action. “Ugh, they should’ve put him in this squad. What’s the point of separating friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize they probably don’t know who your friends are, right?” A girl spoke. On her jacket was the Garrison patch.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, aren’t you supposed to be in the front lines?” Isla said. “I thought the Garrison were taking the front…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say I’m here to keep too many cadets from dying, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>This girl was only a few years--maybe two or three-- years older, so she couldn’t have been a soldier very long. “Can we get moving already?” Isla grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are the nerves making you whinier than usual?” Elaine said, glancing around in promise of finding a face she knew better. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, please. This isn’t the time!”</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>“How did it get this bad?” The woman mumbled. Claire was her name, according to what she had said. Even the roof they stood on was stained red, and the infinitesimal blotches that weren’t red were a darker shade of the peach that was the original color of the tiles, the fluid--it could’ve been tears, nobody would ever know-- not yet entirely dried.</p><p> </p><p>They were farthest from the swarms of titans, the nearest one at least two streets down. “I knew the advance guard had been annihilated, but this is…”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are we supposed to do about it?” Isla asked, gripping the swords sessile to the ODM gear. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you both to follow me,” Claire ordered. She reached for the hand grip on her ODM gear, pulling on it and taking off. Elaine and Isla followed in an uneasy tow.</p><p> </p><p>The wind blowing as Elaine soared through the sky did little to carry her unease. “Carry on, girls! I’ll take this one right here and catch up with you later, okay?!"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Isla zoomed ahead of Claire. "Yes ma'am," Elaine responded, following after. </p><p> </p><p>They got far, but Claire never caught up with them. </p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>Landing on a larger roof, Elaine kneeled to remove her gas canisters. She shook them, the liquid inside making only a little noise. Slipping it back into its holster, she sighed. "They're just about depleted," she said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The evacuation bell had rung only moments earlier, but with only a little gas left, there wouldn't be any way to climb the wall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope Mina isn't having the same troubles.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, get up!" Isla said, slapping Elaine on the back. "The rest of our class is over there!" She said, jumping. "I can see Angus from here!" Elaine looked up, just as Isla deserted her to catch up with other cadets. </p><p> </p><p>Following after her, the two landed on yet another roof. Isla had long since lost any thought of Elaine, instead focusing on reuniting with Angus. </p><p> </p><p>"The supply team hasn't come back yet, and almost all of us are out of gas. The evac bell rang, but we can't go anywhere…" Angus explained, gesturing to the large group of cadets sitting around. "Most of us have settled on just dying here."</p><p> </p><p>"What? No!" Isla shouted, clenching her fists. "I'm not going to sit around here! What's going on in HQ?!"</p><p> </p><p>Angus, pointed to a building that was significantly taller than the others. It was swarmed by titans that clung to it like a koala to a tree. </p><p> </p><p>Elaine peeled her eyes away from the headquarters, glancing around at the remaining cadets. </p><p> </p><p><em> Where exactly </em> is <em> Mina? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hey, who here was in Squad 34?" Elaine asked Angus, staring out into the sea of despair that was her fellow cadets. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh um… I think Armin was. He's in the back, over there. I'm not sure about anyone else though."</p><p> </p><p>A small bit of panic set into Elaine as Mina’s whereabouts remained unknown. "Right," she could only mumble, walking over to a grief-stricken Armin.</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>Armin's eyes widened slightly as he heard Elaine approach. He wanted to look up at her, to face her and relieve her of the impatience that must've settled in as she did not yet know about Mina’s fate. But he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he was afraid of what she'd do to him, or if he was only guilty. Or perhaps, a bit of both. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you were in Squad 34, right?" Elaine asked. A suffocating feeling in Armin's chest grew stronger as she failed to ask about her friend's state right away. He could only nod. "Mina was there too, wasn't she?"</p><p> </p><p>It was coming, he knew. The question that would be his downfall, and hers as well. "Where is she?"</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth, but before a word or a sob or <em> something </em>could slip out, Mikasa had rushed over. </p><p> </p><p>"Armin, are you injured?" He shook his head. Mikasa looked around, that suffocating feeling grew harder and harder in Armin's chest. His eyes welled up, the newfound tears making him unable to see clearly as both girls' eyes softened at his state.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Eren?"</p><p> </p><p>His head jerked upwards, the tears clouding his vision falling down his face and splattered onto the cement roof. The trio shared eye contact, Mikasa's face morphing to one of somber knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>"Nack Teaz, Millius Zermusky, <em> Mina Carolina </em>, and Eren Jaeger… bravely devoted their hearts and their lives to humanity and were killed in the process!” Armin announced.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t dare look at either Mikasa nor Elaine, keeping his head down, eyes on the floor. “I’m so sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“Now is not the time to get sentimental, Armin,” Mikasa said, pulling him onto his feet. "Marco, if we defeat the titans and get inside HQ, we can refill our tanks and retreat, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah but… even with you around, there's so many of them-"</p><p> </p><p>"I can do it." Marco was silenced. "I am strong. Really strong. Stronger than all of you. I can kill all of those titans, even on my own. If I have to. Are all of you really so incompetent? So cowardly? If so, you can sit there helplessly, waiting to be saved."</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa, you can't possibly be serious! There's too many!"</p><p> </p><p>"If that's the case, then I'll die. But if it's not, then I'll get to live. You can't live unless you win, and you can't win unless you fight." </p><p> </p><p>With that, Mikasa took off. </p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wasn't supposed to let this happen again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That crushing, detrimental feeling in her lungs. The heaviness in her bones that begged her to move them against the weight of the world, it felt like. This sort of feeling was familiar to her. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it would've been better if Mina had never gotten involved with Elaine. Perhaps then, she would never have to experience such torment and anguish. Mikasa spoke, but Elaine might as well have been deaf. Everyone else seemed to have been riled up by whatever she had said, finding a newfound will to fight just as Elaine had lost hers.</p><p> </p><p>Turning weakly away from Armin, she sighed. A heavy sigh, that took so much more effort than it should've. Each breath was heavy. Her lungs and her heart wanted to sink into her stomach. She didn't dare show it on her face. The sheer torture she had been subject to yet again, on a day so cloudy it was fitting. </p><p> </p><p>It would be a silent torture, just as it has always been. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Elaine!" Someone called out to her and, for only a second, she thought it could've been Mina. Alas, it was only that bugging girl who had been in her squad earlier today. At least she was being called by the name she chose, now. "Hurry your ass up!"</p><p> </p><p>She let out a pained sigh, though it could've been mistaken for a silent wheeze, and jumped off the roof, taking after her classmates. Just behind Connie and Armin, who had cast her a few worried glances as they soared through the sky. Though, she failed to acknowledge them, focused on using only a steady amount of gas, though she had just about nothing left. </p><p> </p><p>Following Mikasa’s lead, everyone else struggled to keep up. Connie was left marveling in the wake of her glory. </p><p> </p><p>That was, until she fell out of the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Armin split off from the rest of the group, being led now by Jean, and went after her. Connie and Elaine followed after, for what reason remained unknown. </p><p> </p><p>Connie and Elaine landed on a roof as Armin scooped up Mikasa, taking her away from the two titans facing off against each other. “Mikasa, you fell because you ran out of gas, right? Are you hurt?”<br/><br/>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, we’ve got to get a move on!” Connie exclaimed. “We;ve got two titans, fifteen meter class!”<br/><br/></p><p>“No, that one…”</p><p> </p><p>The titan that was unusually muscular raised his fist, getting into a fighting stance that was vaguely familiar to Elaine. Swinging his arm around, the sheer force of his swing against the nape of another titan knocked the head off, distorting the face to the point where the beheaded face didn’t look much like a face anymore. The titan proceeded to step in the neck, for good measure, assumedly. </p><p> </p><p>“It knew the weak point of the titan? Is it intelligent?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it, we’ve got to get moving,” Connie urged.</p><p> </p><p>“No, if it was a normal titan, it would’ve been on top of us by now. But it’s ignoring us?”</p><p> </p><p>“It also has a general knowledge of combat skills,” Mikasa mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Just chock it up to being an abnormal! There’s a load we don’t know about! We’ve got to hurry to HQ!”<br/><br/>“Wait, Mikasa is out of gas!”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? What are we supposed to do without you?”<br/><br/></p><p>“You lot are concerningly dependent on her, aren’t you?” Elaine couldn’t help but mumble.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point! Here, I don’t have much left either, but it’s better than nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Armin, what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be better off with you anyway! Just… use it wisely this time…”<br/><br/>“And what are you planning to do about your own gear?” Elaine asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her, Armin sighed. “I restocked your blades too. Just leave me these ones… I just don’t wanna die by getting devoured…”<br/><br/></p><p>Mikasa snatched the blade from Armin’s hand, throwing it away. “I’m not leaving you behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you can’t use the ODM gear while carrying someone. Not while there are titans everywhere!”<br/><br/>“There’s… three of us,” Elaine said. “Connie’ll carry you and we’ll cover.”</p><p> </p><p>As Connie pulled Armin to his feet, the blonde boy looked over his shoulder, sparing just one more glance at the abnormal. “Wait! I’ve got an idea. It’ll all lay on you guys, so you can decide if you want to take that risk. It’s kind of crazy, but it might work.”</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>Crashing through glass was painful. But on the upside, they survived. “Guys, that titan is some sort of titan killing machine! And the best part is, it has no interest in us!” Connie announced. “All we had to do was kill the titans on the way here and lead it here. If we play our cards right, then we’ve got our ticket out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>“A titan that’ll… help us?” Jean doubted. “That sounds like a fever dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no dream,” Mikasa said. “It kills other titans, and it’s our best bet if we want to live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kill it if you want,” Elaine shrugged. “But you oughtta be prepared to die alongside it. Right now, our survival hinges on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Before long, the remainder of the supply squad returned with buck-shot guns from the Military Police.</p><p> </p><p>“Guns? These things are essentially useless against titans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, true… but it’s better than nothing. We can use the lift to get down there, center them around us, and shoot them to temporarily blind them,” Armin explained. “Then the next second will decide everything. Seven people hiding in the ceiling will swing down, using their swords to slash the titans’ vital spot.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh, I hate guns. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she wished her hands were more steady right now. Wielding such a gun made Elaine want to die, right then and there. She could hardly help the trembling of her hands. The lift lowered them into the center of the room, eye level with the titans. They slowly surrounded the lift, but the cadets kept still, awaiting the signal of Marco or Armin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fire!”</p><p> </p><p>The gunshots were loud, the flashes of light as each gun went off over and over again made her dissy. The ringing in her ears worried her, though she doubted they would be permanent. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh, I really hate guns. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, five titans were dead.</p><p> </p><p>Only five.</p><p> </p><p>Connie and Sasha missed their targets, gaining their attention and only narrowly escaped death because of Mikasa and Annie.</p><p> </p><p>Never had Elaine seen such collective release. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she was out of the lift, she dropped the gun, backing away from it, as if it’d suddenly go off without warning. Once she had deemed herself far enough, she turned, restocking her nearly dullen blades and empty gas tanks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Most of us managed to live through this, but when is our time to grieve for those who didn’t? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>□°▪︎□°▪︎□°▪︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Already working on chapter 7. This is just the beginning, so good luck ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>